In My Arms
by HPManiacs
Summary: One-Shot. "No silêncio de um abraço, o tempo pára e os pensamentos se cruzam. Nenhuma palavra dita, dois corações em paz". Harry/Hermione


_**In my arms.**_

**Atenção: **_Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim à diva J.K. Rowling que nos deu muitas alegrias com a saga Harry Potter. Antes de tudo, obrigada. Mas agora indo à fanfic... Aqueles que têm alguma objeção a Harry/Hermione podem se sentir à vontade para se retirar da página e não lerem a fanfic! Grata._

**Sinopse: **_Há coisas na vida que não podem ser substítuidas. A dor da perda era grande demais. Mas Hermione e Harry encontraram a paz depois da guerra, nos braços um do outro e vão reconstruir seus corações despedaçados, pedacinho por pedacinho._

* * *

Sangue. Lama. Corpos. Mais sangue, mais corpos. Era isso o que eles viam ao passar pelos terrenos do castelo, quando a guerra finalmente chegou ao fim. Harry sentia-se aliviado em saber que Voldemort estava morto, mas não se sentia feliz. Não. Como poderia, sabendo que o irmão de seu melhor amigo estava morto? Como poderia, sabendo que Lupin e Tonks também estavam mortos, deixando para trás um bebê? Não podia. Era uma idéia absurda pensar em felicidade, quando a situação real era aquela.

Tristeza. Corpos. Lágrimas.

Hermione estava segurando a mão de Harry o tempo todo. Não conseguia, não _queria_ largá-lo. Era como se tudo aquilo fosse irreal e que ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer instante. Não podia negar seu alivio também, já que a horas atrás vira o moreno aparentemente morto... Naquele momento, ela gelou, o mundo parou e seu coração se apertou tanto que ela quase desmaiou. E o grito agonizante de Ron ao seu lado, fez com que ela se sentisse tão morta quanto Harry. Perdê-lo seria a pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer. Perdê-lo, significava o fim de sua própria vida, porque ela não poderia viver sem Harry. Ela o amava. Não só como amiga, claro... Era mais, _muito _mais do que isso!

- Ron, sua mãe e seus irmãos estão no salão principal... Eles precisam de você agora. - a voz arrastada e exausta de Neville Longbottom chamou a atenção do trio, que voltava ao castelo para avaliar a situação. Queriam saber quantos mais haviam perdido a vida lutando contra os Comensais da Morte. _Quantos mais?_ Essa era a pergunta frequente em suas cabeças. Principalmente na de Harry.

- Eu vou lá... - anunciou Ron, acompanhando Neville. Harry e Hermione ficaram sozinhos, caminhando lentamente atrás deles em silêncio. Silêncio. Era estranho para os dois agora, pois ainda a pouco ouviam-se gritos de horror, gritos de dor. E os dois tinham certeza que esses gritos marcariam cada canto de Hogwarts. Ficariam na memória do castelo, querendo ou não.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com as parabenizações dos amigos e dos professores. Não estava feliz. Não queria receber parabéns por aquilo de forma alguma. Se ninguém tivesse morrido, aí sim, poderia receber os parabéns de bom grado. Mas não era o caso, certo? Harry queria ouvir parabéns das pessoas que já haviam partido, das pessoas que sempre o apoiaram e sempre o ajudaram. Porque logo elas? Logo as pessoas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado, lutando por ele, ajudando-o? E logo _Lupin _e _Tonks? _Com um filho recém nascido pra criar? Injustiça. Uma grandiosa injustiça.

- Sr. Potter... - Harry viu-se tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz da professora McGonagall. - Eu lamento muito. - o garoto assentiu. Não queria conversar com ninguém agora, queria apenas sua melhor amiga e amada Hermione. Ela sim sabia o que fazer em ocasiões como estas. Mas não a via em lugar nenhum. Olhou em volta, procurando pelos cabelos cacheados e despenteados da amiga, mas não encontrou. Então, decidiu retirar-se dali e ir para o ar livre. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, ele queria contemplar as estrelas. Lembrou-se de como descobriu o que teria que fazer para acabar de vez com Voldemort. Morrer. Tsc... Parecia uma idéia tola agora, mas antes, ele acreditou que realmente era o seu fim...

Quando Harry alcançou o antigo jardim da escola, ele parou e olhou para o céu, fitando as estrelas que agora brilhavam. A noite parecia sombria mesmo assim. Não havia alegria. O ar era frio, e... _morto. _Sabia que essa guerra não teria um bom fim para muita gente, mas ele acreditou que agora ele estaria comemorando ao lado de Lupin, Olho-Tonto, Tonks, Fred e Jorge... Engano seu. Não seria assim...

- Harry?

O garoto se virou e viu que era Hermione, parada a alguns metros de distância dele. De repente, sentiu-se desesperado para abraçá-la, para confortá-la, para beijá-la...

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora?

- Queria... Ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Oh, certo. E-Eu vou voltar...

- Não! - ele falou isso um pouco alto demais. Viu a morena ruborizar e deu um fraco sorriso. - Fica aqui comigo, Mione.

- Tem certeza que quer a minha companhia? Olha, não estou nos meus melhores dias... Acho que você já imagina isso, não é?

- Sua companhia é sempre boa.

Ela sorriu. Seu coração parecia um pouquinho mais alegre do que antes. Então, apressou-se a se aproximar do amigo e a abraçá-lo, pousando sua cabeça no peito de Harry e fechando os olhos. Harry apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Hermione e sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos inundar sua mente. Mesmo sujos, continuavam cheirosos. Ele sempre admirou a beleza de Hermione. Adorava tudo nela. Seu jeito, seu rosto, seu corpo, seu cheiro, suas manias, suas risadas, seus conselhos, sua inteligência... Tinha que confessar que ela mudara muito.

Antes, Hermione era aquele tipo de garota que era apenas reconhecida pela sua inteligência absurda. Agora, além disso, Harry reconhecia a beleza da amiga. Ela havia se tornado uma linda mulher, não só de corpo, mas de alma também. E ele sabia que poderia viver o resto de sua vida ao seu lado. Hermione era a unica que conseguia acalmá-lo, a unica que conseguia abrir seus olhos e fazê-lo rir. Era _dela _que ele precisava.

Com Hermione as coisas não eram muito diferentes. Para ela, Harry deixou de ser um grande amigo a algum tempo e passou a ser o "amor impossivel". Ela amava tudo em Harry. Seus cabelos negros ligeiramente despenteados, seus olhos verdes, seu nariz aristocrático, sua personalidade, sua coragem... Tudo nele chamava sua atenção. E desde o dia em que haviam dançado naquela cabana, quando Ron estava ausente, ela tinha certeza que era _ele_. Porém, não sabia que era correspondida com a mesma intensidade...

O silêncio mórbido não se alterou. Harry e Hermione continuaram em silêncio, até que ouviram um barulho de passos apressados se aproximando cada vez mais, na direção deles. Harry empunhou sua varinha imediatamente, seguido por Hermione, mas logo se deram conta da burrice que estavam fazendo. O que eles pretendiam? Não havia mais ninguém para matar! Então, abaixaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo baixinho. Logo viram quem era a dona dos passos apressados. Era Luna Lovegood, com sua expressão sonhadora. Seus cabelos loiros e compridos estavam sujos e Hermione pode notar algumas gostas de sangue na lateral do rosto da garota.

- Harry, Hermione, venham! Estamos todos esperando por vocês no salão principal. A prof. McGonagall está pedindo a vossa presença.

- Para quê? - perguntou Hermione.

- Para anunciar o que será feito agora que a guerra terminou. Acho bom vocês virem, sabem... Talvez nós possamos ajudar a reconstruir Hogwarts.

Os dois assentiram e antes de sair atrás de Luna, se entreolharam. A intensidade que havia naquela troca de olhares, dizia muita coisa. Palavras não ditas, podia ser agora lidas através do brilho do olhar de Hermione e de Harry, mas logo terminou, pois eles chegaram ao salão. McGonagall estava posicionada sobre a mesa dos professores, pedindo a atenção de todos. Então, assim que os dois puseram os pés dentro do salão, o silêncio se instalou imediatamente. Todos olhavam para Harry e sorriam, gratos. Mais uma vez, o garoto sentiu-se mal.

- Atenção, por favor, atenção! Bom, agora que tudo está terminado, gostaria de anunciar que Hogwarts será reconstruido e que ano que vem, reiniciaremos o ano letivo! - palmas. - Mas agora, quero dizer uma coisa muito importante. Cada um destes corpos, vão representar a honra. Estas pessoas lutaram até o fim, morreram por uma causa nobre e por isso... - O estômago de Harry deu voltas. - Vamos homenagiá-los na reconstrução de Hogwarts. Seus nomes serão gravados e eles entrarão para a história da magia!

- É o mínimo que podem fazer, não acham? - Ron falou, por trás de Harry, assustando o garoto.

- Concordo.

- Precisamos conversar... - disse o ruivo, olhando de Harry para Hermione. - É importante. Bom, eu tomei uma decisão e acho que vocês devem saber. Podemos falar sobre isso agora, antes de eu voltar para casa?

- Você vai voltar para casa? - perguntou Hermione, um pouco assustada. Ron apenas assentiu. - _Porquê?_

- É sobre isso que eu quero falar. Vamos?

- Espere a prof. McGonagall terminar o discurso e depois vamos à sala comunal. Pode ser? - perguntou Harry. Os outros dois concordaram e se voltaram para Minerva novamente, prestando atenção nas suas palavras. Depois de muita enrolação, McGonagall finalmente chegou ao ponto que todos queriam saber.

- Como podem perceber, este ano não valeu para nenhum dos anos! Todos vão ter de repeti-los, como se deve ser. - As lamentações começaram. McGonagall sorriu. - Considerem isso uma dádiva, queridos! Infelizmente, alguns colegas não têm mais essa oportunidade...

Silêncio.

- Então, agora, ficam livres para partir e para voltar a suas casas. Digam aos seus pais que Hogwarts voltou a ser segura, assim como todo o mundo bruxo! E espero por vocês ano que vem. Ah, sim! Quase me esqueci... Em breve o _Profeta Diário _vai anunciar o novo diretor de Hogwarts. E eu espero que vocês se sintam honrados.

- Quem é? - foi a frase do momento. Podia-se ouvir essa questão em todos os lugares, mas Minerva não se deu ao trabalho de responder e apenas sorriu, dando um ar misterioso. Depois que foram liberados, muitos alunos voltaram para casa. Já Ron, Harry e Hermione, foram até a sala comunal da Grifinória para conversar. Quando atravessaram o quadro da Mulher Gorda, lembraram-se dos velhos tempos. Sentiram saudades. Puderam sentir uma pontada no peito, ao se lembrarem de ver Jorge e Fred testando suas invenções nos novatos. Isso nunca mais aconteceria...

- Ok. Agora que estamos aqui, acho que já posso falar... Bom, eu acho que não vou voltar a Hogwarts. Não vou terminar o sétimo ano...

- Ron! Você não pode fazer isso! Temos que nos formar para poder trabalhar em alguma coisa, esqueceu? Você queria tanto ser auror... - Ron fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome. - O que foi?

- Eu desisti, Mione! N-Não quero voltar a esse lugar!

- Se for por causa de Fred... Olha, eu sei que é muito dificil pra você Ron, mas mesmo assim, não é motivo pra você jogar tudo pro alto e desistir _agora._ Estamos quase lá, Ron.

- Não posso. Eu não consigo Mione... Desculpe. Harry e você? Vai continuar aqui?

O garoto pareceu escutar o amigo pela primeira vez desde que ele começara a falar. Ainda estava entorpecido pelas ultimas novidades. Ron saíria de Hogwarts e o deixaria lá...? Ele até se sentiu tentado a apoiar o amigo e sair junto com ele, mas e sua carreira de auror? Ele queria fazer aquilo mais do que tudo e era a unica coisa para a qual tinha vocação. Além disso, viu o olhar suplicante de Hermione para ele. Como resistir àquele olhar?

- Sim. Eu vou ficar Ron.

- Tudo bem... Então, é isso. Acho que nos separamos aqui.

- Ei! - disse Harry. - Nem pensar! Nós não vamos nos _separar,_ Ronald Weasley. Eu vou continuar visitando você n'A Toca. E acho que Hermione também, não é Mione?

- Claro que sim. É óbvio isso!

Os três sorriram um para o outro. Os corações batiam acelerados, trazendo lembranças aconchegantes e divertidas. Mas também traziam as lembranças de mágoas, brigas e até de tristeza. Mas era bom lembrar de tudo aquilo. Isso só lhes fazia ter certeza de que aquele trio seria eterno, independentemente de estar em Hogwarts ou não. E com certeza, eles seriam muito felizes.

Ron abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Harry e Hermione conseguiram escutar o amigo sussurrar um "obrigado" e em seguida "por tudo". Hermione não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e também começou a chorar. Harry estava segurando o máximo que podia. Então, Ron acenou para os amigos e saiu da sala comunal. Hermione esperou que Harry fosse com ele, mas o garoto não se moveu e acenou para o ruivo.

- V-Você não vai com ele?

- Eu não tenho coragem de olhar para a cara dos Weasley... Por causa de Fred, sabe?

- Ora Harry! Bobagem! Não foi culpa sua, não precisa ter vergonha. Vai lá! A sra. Weasley ficaria bem chateada se você não fosse falar com eles numa hora como essa, Harry. Logo ela que sempre te quis bem, e sempre te tratou como um filho.

O moreno refletiu sobre o assunto e assentiu. Hermione tinha toda a razão. Então, deixou a morena sozinha na sala comunal e foi correndo até o salão principal, de encontro aos Wasley. Esperava que não tinha sido tarde demais. E para sua sorte, ainda teve tempo de alcançar Ron antes que ele chegasse lá. Depois, Harry se aproximou da sra. Weasley e a chamou. Ela olhou para o garoto por alguns segundos e não se moveu. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua cara estava inchada de tanto chorar, o que fez Harry hesitar. Será que tinha sido uma idéia ruim?

Mas sua pergunta foi respondida imediatamente. Não. Não foi uma idéia ruim. Molly abraçou-o com tanta força que ele jurava que iria quebrar ao meio. Sentiu o calor apoderar-se de seu coração novamente e tirou um peso de sua cabeça. Não se sentia mais tão culpado. Pelo menos não em relação a Fred.

- Oh, querido! Você está bem? Finalmente conseguiu!

- S-Sim, estou...

- Estamos todos indo para casa. Rony não vai mais voltar a Hogwarts... Ele já te disse?

- Sim já me contou. Jorge e Gina vão voltar?

- Claro que sim. Eu quero que eles terminem e se formem. Mas entenda, Rony já passou por tantas coisas, Harry querido. Quero que ele descanse agora, sabe?

- Tem toda a razão, sra. Weasley. - Ela sorriu e afagou os cabelos de Harry. Então em outro abraço apertado, despediu-se dele. - Vou visitá-la sempre que puder!

- Ótimo! Era isso que eu queria ouvir!

E então eles partiram. Gina se despediu de Harry, assim como Jorge e Ron, novamente. Harry sentiu um vazio preencher o calor que antes sentia. Já sentia falta de Ron e sabia que Hogwarts não seria a mesma coisa sem ele. Mas pelo menos ainda tinha Hermione... Ah, sim! Hermione! Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que tomar coragem e dizer a ela o que sentia.

Já perdera tempo demais e por um momento, se arrependeu de não ter lhe dito isso antes de ir ao encontro de Voldemort para sua morte triunfal. Mas agora que estava de volta, mais vivo do que nunca, resolveu que tomaria uma atitude. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer...

Então, voltando à sala comunal, respirou fundo antes de entrar e viu que Hermione havia adormecido. Sorriu. Ela era angelical enquanto dormia. Seu rosto parecia sereno, mesmo que soubesse que os sonhos da garota seriam agitados por algum tempo. Harry pegou-a no colo e subiu com ela para o dormitório. Estava completamente vazio. Teve que subir para o dormitório masculino, já que não conseguiria subir para o dormitório feminino.

Assim que alcançou sua cama, agora sem o habitual malão à sua frente, deitou Hermione e a viu se mexer, virando-se para o outro lado. Definitivamente angelical. Harry tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da garota e cuidadosamente, colocou-o atrás de sua orelha. Aproveitou para afagar seu rosto e sentiu a maciez de sua pele. Sem perceber, abriu um sorriso. E se ele pudesse fazer isso para sempre?

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou nos braços de Harry, em sua cama. Assustada, ela levantou-se rapidamente olhando para o próprio corpo. Ficou mais tranquila quando viu que ainda estava vestida. Harry acordou com os movimentos bruscos da garota e entendeu o que ela fazia. Riu.

- Eu não faria isso com você, Mione... Não enquanto você estava dormindo.

- Me sinto mais segura agora - ela disse, irônica. Harry sorriu e se levantou. Era agora. Ele tinha que falar de uma vez. - O que foi?

- Eu preciso... C-Conversar com você, Mione. É sério.

- Pode falar. Estamos sozinhos aqui, não estamos?

- Sim, sim. Ok, então me escute. E _por favor,_ só fale algo depois que eu terminar!

- Prometo - ela disse, levantando a mão. Em seguida, Harry segurou suas mãos e se aproximou, deixando seus rostos a centímetros de distância. Hermione sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem novamente e podia jurar que Harry tinha um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Mas devia ser apenas impressão sua. Ou não...

- Então... Eu... E-Eu...

- Você...?

- Desculpa. - E assim, capturou os lábios da morena em um beijo. Um beijo terno, carinhoso e apaixonado, que fez o coração dos dois bater mais forte. Hermione demorou um pouco para retribuir o beijo, porque estava chocada demais, mas logo recuperou o bom senso e se deixou levar pela magia. Pela verdadeira magia. Harry estava certo. Ela era tudo o que ele queria. Era ela a unica capaz de reconstrui-lo e ele, a ela. Sabiam disso. E agora tinham certeza.

Apesar de tudo, eles tinham um ao outro. Apesar do sangue, dos corpos e da tristeza, dos corações esmagados, eles sabiam que podiam voltar a sentir seu coração pulsar alegremente e leve. Livre de todos os sentimentos ruins. Enquanto tivessem um ao outro, a felicidade reinaria. Enquanto tivessem um ao outro, enquanto o amor durasse, eles se recuperariam. Hermione estava feliz. Harry, idem. Os dois se separaram para recuperar o fôlego e se entreolharam.

- Eu amo você. Eu quero estar lá quando você precisar, eu quero tocar seu rosto, eu quero reconstruir minha vida com você. Quero casar com você, ter filhos com você. E mais, Mione... Eu quero viver _eternamente_ ao seu lado. Porque você é a unica que me atingiu bem aqui - ele disse, pousando a mão sobre o próprio peito. - Sempre foi você.

E dizendo isso, Hermione derramou uma lágrima. Desta vez, a lágrima não era de tristeza nem de desespero. Era uma lágrima alegre. E foi assim. Nos braços um do outro, eles conseguiram encontrar a felicidade de novo e conseguiram superar as perdas, as mágoas. Tendo um ao outro, eles estavam completos. Vivos.

"_No silêncio de um abraço o tempo pára e os pensamentos se cruzam. Nenhuma palavra dita, dois corações em paz."_

**FIM!**

* * *

**Estou aceitando reviews ok? hahahaha Essa fanfic demorou um pouquinho para ficar pronta e mais ainda para ser postada. Eu ia postar na minha outra conta, mas tava dando erro direto e eu tive que criar essa aqui para conseguir postar as fanfics novas... Também postei as outras, então é só procurar e ler! fikdik Bom é isso, espero que tenham gostado! :) xoxo**


End file.
